


I Loved You

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5x03, Angst, Drabble, Expanded Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan had me at, “You know I want to trust you, Emma. Why don’t you help me.” So a quick little drabble on what might have been going on in the Dark One’s head during this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved You

It was she who had changed. Not him. Or so she had always believed. It was she who had went through a transformation, shedding the insecurities and pain of a complicated life and cloaking herself in darkness. It was she who had motives beyond the ruse of a Granny-catered impromptu lunch date. But if all that were true…

He’d never been that way with her before. She wasn’t used to the icy glare from the man who had risked life and limb just for her, over and over again. She wasn’t used to the taut and tense voice of the man that held no qualms about telling her everything he thought of her. No, she wasn’t used to that just yet.

There were bits and pieces of someone she hardly recognized. Someone who looked at her as if she hadn’t meant everything to him. Someone who couldn’t see past the dark, no matter how soft she attempted to make her voice or her touch on him.

In seeing him, in hearing him… there were bits and pieces of her past self that were able to shine throughout. And it was because of him. But… he didn’t see that. All he saw was… the darkness. A darkness that might have even transcended her. (He’d had centuries of becoming familiar with the Dark One.)

“Do you love me?”

He’d spoken on games and a lack of honesty. But it wasn’t. Not entirely… She’d spoken of being the same person deep down inside. Why couldn’t he see that? Why couldn’t he, of all people, see the change in her as something good?

“If you tell me you don’t love me, I will let you go.” It wasn’t a bluff, but the outcome was… foreseeable, wasn’t it?

Then how could he stand there before her, stark and still and dark (in his own way)? How could he look at her with such a blankness and say… what he said?

“I loved you.”

No, it wasn’t what she expected at all. Blanketing her own face with a façade that he wouldn’t be able to see through, she couldn’t help that bits and pieces of _Killian _were getting through even the darkest of her layers. He was, after all, the man that she loved.__

Don’t walk away.

She didn’t say it, as that expression on his face never changed.

“I guess I’m either steering home or swimming home. Tell me which.”

It wasn’t all a façade. I love you. It had taken her so long to say those words to him. And now…

_I loved you._

__

__

Why were those his words? Why couldn’t he see? Past it all?

No, it wasn’t all a façade. It hurt.

She shook her head as she looked at the man in front of her. The man who had built up a wall to shut her out. That wasn’t Killian. That wasn’t them.

“The ship’s yours.” It was a whisper of concession and…

She didn’t even think on it. Looking at him, she found herself standing amongst a swirl of black smoke that she was now accustomed to.

For now, this meeting was over. But…

Holding on to the cutlass that would offer her everything she needed, she realized that hearing Killian Jones attempt at cutting her out of his life was just the price she had to pay.

For now.


End file.
